


First Strike

by Wolfy2579



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, drug references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy2579/pseuds/Wolfy2579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is a straight homophobic thug from the south side or so everyone thought so.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment. I enjoy knowing how to better my work. :)

 The South side was filled with thugs, violence and many other illegal activities. The Milkovich clan run by Terry was one of the largest group of non law abiding citizens. Mickey, Mandy and other children carried on the name of the Milkovichs. Terry was on another stint in Jail but would probably be out on over crowding bullshit.

Micky was one of the sons of the clan. Mandy had returned home last night crying about Gallagher attacking her and her having to fight him off. Now the Milkovichs were looking for revenge. Ian Gallagher worked at the local Kash and Carry so that's the first place Mickey went to look for him. Slamming through the front door, making Kash jump and Ian take off. Mickey screamed, "Gallagher" as he chased him down the back hall but the redhead escaped through a back door like a rat running away.

 A few days later, Mickey sat outside the Kash and Carry across the street smoking a cigarette. Fire crotch got off work at 8 so he had only a few minutes to wait and then he would have the revenge for his sister. Dropping the butt of the cigarette to the ground, he watched Kash walked outside and lock the door while sliding the gate across the door. "Where is Firecrotch?" Mickey sneered at the turban wearing owner.

"He didn't come to work today." Kash says shaking a little. 

"Don't you fucking lie to me. I watched him come to work today." Mickey said clenching his fist.

"He went home early," Kash said looking scared. 

Kash climbed into the driver's seat of his van and turned on the engine. Looking over his shoulder he made sure that the little redhead was safely in the back. Giving him a thumbs up, Ian stayed hidden. 

"I WILL FIND YOU, FIRECROTCH." Mickey shouted as he walked away. 

 

IAN'S POV

"Fuck. He isn't going to ever leave me alone. I might as well take the beating." Ian said as he slid into the passenger seat.

"No!" Kash said. "It's not your fault you couldn't do it."

What he mean't by that was Ian was too gay to even get hard with a female.

Groaning, Ian settled low into the seat. Kash leaned over and kissed him.

"It's going to work out, don't worry."

After a quick, rough fuck with Kash, Ian walks into the overcrowded Gallagher home. Ignoring dinner, Ian heads upstairs, wanting a shower before my siblings came upstairs.

Ian strips off his clothes, letting them drop unceremoniously to the floor. Starting the hot water, Ian started scrubbing the day's scum from his long limbs. His mind wondered to the thug that was looking to kick his ass. Those piercing blue eyes and tousled black hair. The tattoos that spanned his knuckles. The blood began rushing from his head to his cock. "Fuck" Ian whispered as he wrapped his hand around his now fully hard cock. Letting his mind wonder back to the object of his attraction. He fantasied about pounding into Mickey and hearing him moan and beg for more. Grunting, Ian came all over the wall and his hand. Finishing his shower, he stepped out and dried his body before pulling on boxers. 

He walked down the hall to his room that he shared with his siblings. Ian laid down in bed and tried to sleep, knowing his dreams would be of the thug who hated him. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment. I enjoy knowing how to better my work. :)

Over the next few weeks, Ian's schedule stayed the same. Work, school, avoid Mickey. Until one Thursday afternoon, Lip came home bruised and battered. 

"What the fuck happened to you?" Ian asked standing in the kitchen when Lip walked into the back door.

"Got a visit from the Milkovichs. Something to do with you and Mandy. You wanna tell me about it and why I took a beating for it?" Lip spoke softly walking to the freezer to get ice for his face and ribs.   
  


"Mandy accused me of attacking her when I couldn't and wouldn't fuck her. She came over a couple of weeks ago and I pushed her off of me. She went home and got her fucking brothers involved. Mickey has been at my work almost everyday trying to even with me." Ian spoke stepping close to his brother and checking his wounds. 

"The wounds aren't that bad. Deal with this, Ian before they go after someone else. Night." Lip said walking upstairs. 

Opening the fridge, he grabbed a beer and sat at the table. He thought of how to handle the situation. "Do I explain to Mandy or let her brother beat the shit out of me for a misunderstanding? But if I tell Mandy she will tell Mickey and he will beat the shit out of me for being gay... Oh well." Ian stood and walked upstairs to get some sleep. 

After school the next day

Ian walked home and grabbed the killing bat. Making sure none of his siblings saw him leave the house with the bat. He walked over to the Milkovich's house, hoping that Mickey would be at the Kash and Carry and not here. To save himself the ass kicking, if nothing else. Walking up to the front door, he held the bat against his leg as he knocked on the front door. 

"Who the fuck is it?" came a Man's voice from inside. 

Fuck it was Mickey... Ian backed up but didn't make it down the steps before Mickey slammed the front door opened. 

"Firecrotch. How nice of you to come here so I didn't have to fucking chase your ass all over town. I was getting tired of the cat and mouse game." Mickey smirked and grabbed his jacket. 

"WAIT!! Mickey, I swear I never laid a hand on your sister. Believe me. Can I speak to her before you kick my ass? If she doesn't like my answer I swear you can kick my ass as hard as you would fucking like." Ian said before dropping the bat to the ground. 

"Fucking fine. Mandy get your fucking ass out here." Mickey shouting, picking up the bat. 

"What do you want, you ass munch?" She shouted from another room.

"There is a Gallagher here to see you. Get out here so I can kick his ass." Mickey said smirking evilly.

Mandy left her room, to see Ian sitting on the couch.

"What do you want?" Mandy asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I need to talk to you for a minute in private, without him." Ian said standing to walk outside.

MICKEY pov

When those two went outside, Mickey sat the bat on the couch and went to grab a beer. Taking a swig, he wondered what they were talking about but then remembered how much he didn't give a fuck. Lighting a cigarette, he walked into his room to listen to his music. About two hours later, he heard the front door slam and Mandy speaking to someone.

Mickey stood up and walked out into the living room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" He asked Mandy or Ian who were acting like age old friends.

"It was all a misunderstanding. Maybe Ian will explain it one day."

"Fuck this, I'm going out." Mickey says grabbing his phone and walking out the front door.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait. Life has been really busy... :)

MICKEY POV cont. 

"Walking out of my own fucking house. Why the fuck am I running away from that snot nosed brat?" Mickey growled at himself as he stormed out into the cold. Lighting a cigarette, he walked down the street wishing he had someone to fight, but no such luck since Firecrotch was the only one that needed an asskicking and now he was all buddy buddy with Mandy.

"Fuck it!" Mickey shouted walking towards the Kash and Grab, looking for something to steal.

 

IAN POV

After explaining my "issue" to Mandy and accepting her surprising proposal to be my "beard" or fake girlfriend, we walked back into the house.  Expecting an asskicking just for the hell of it from Mickey, Ian tensed up. Instead of that, Mickey just swore and stormed out of the house. 

"What is his problem?" Ian asked Mandy, who had plopped down on the couch and grabbed a remote control for the stolen xbox that sat in the living room. 

"He is an assface always looking for a fight." Mandy looked at him, tossing him a controller. "Forget about him, I wanna kick your ass in COD." She smirked and started a game. 

TWO DAYS LATER IAN POV

Walking into work, Ian noticed the black eye on his secret lover and boss, Kash.

"What the fuck happened to you?" The redhead asked walking up to the man touching his face tenderly. 

"Mickey," was all the man said.

Ian was done with the reign of terror of the youngest Milkovich boy. "That Fucker!" Ian spoke roughly as the door bell jingled as a signal that a customer was entering the store.

The fucker in question was smirking as he sauntered through the store, stealing as he went.

Kash shivered next to Ian when Mickey walked up to the front to steal cigarettes because all the men involved new that he wasn't going to pay for it.

"Why don't you steal from somewhere that isn't your neighborhood? Have some civic pride." Ian spoke with anger in his voice.

"Fuck off, firecrotch." Mickey said as he walked outside, slamming the door behind him.

Ian glared at his lover and spoke in the same hard tone, "What did he steal when he did that to your face?"

Kash finally looked up from the floor, "the gun. I couldn't shoot him over a can of soup."

Ian scowled, "You are nothing but a coward." The red head stormed outside, grabbing his coat and bag. Before the door slammed he spoke one more time, "I'll be back at work tomorrow. I have to get the damn gun back."

With that, the door slammed behind him.   

 


End file.
